ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
NiGHTS
Story A spaceship with Dr. Eggman’s face on it is flying through space, approaching a blue planet. Then, it’s hit by laser blasts, and the ship hits a stop. The Rustbucket then pulls up next to the ship. John: (Kicking back in his chair.) That was easy. Kevin: Considering it took weeks to track Eggman down, and he had a few months head start. John: Did you think he could hide from us forever? Gwen: Can we do this already? I have classes I need to get back to. John: Oh, right. You’re in college now. Alright. (Stands up) Let’s board him. They open the hatch, and Gwen creates a mana barrier to keep air in, and a mana sphere around John, taking him over to Eggman’s ship. He boards the ship, and arrive at the control room. John: Time’s up, Eggman. You are under arrest. Eggman: Why hello, John Smith. I see that you fixed the malfunction with the Omnitrix that caused your insanity. John: Yeah. Thanks for reminding me of that. Without Metal John, you no longer have access to my aliens. Eggman: Please. Do you think that I’ve just been on the run since my last defeat? I have been preparing for our next battle, as I knew you would come after me. (Then, two robotic arms come out of the walls, both grabbing one of John’s arms. He struggles, trying to break free. Eggman walks over, and attaches a device to the Omnitrix, covering it.) John: Ugh! You’re going to regret that! (His hands glow with mana, and he releases a mana pulse, knocking Eggman back and destroying the robot arms. He then slaps down the Omnitrix. However, nothing happens.) What? (Slaps it down again, with no luck. He then gets a good look at the device.) What did you do?! Eggman: A little slow today, John. That, is my Omnitrix lock, which completely severs your connection with the Codon Stream. This lock was created from parts of remains of my own attempts to create an Omnitrix that is separate from the Codon Stream, able to store the DNA inside it, a 1-up from Azmuth’s design. Now. (Eggman presses a button, and a capsule drops down, trapping John. It then releases a stream of electricity, electrocuting John and he falls to his knees.) Goodbye. (He presses a button, and the capsule drops out of the ship, hurtling towards the planet below.) The capsule enters the atmosphere, and begins to burn. John: Oh, man! Shouldn’t have underestimated Eggman. If only I had learned a real teleportation spell. It’s better than nothing. (He clasps his palms together, closing his eyes.) Andata! (A green flash occurs, as the capsule explodes from the heat of the atmosphere.) End Scene John opens his eyes, and looks up at a clear blue sky with rainbows. He’s laying in a field of flowers, and he sits up. He sees a beautiful terrain, with large trees, a canyon and a waterfall in the distance. He stands, and stretches, as if just waking up. John: Ahh! That was a nice nap. I guess that teleportation spell worked, as I’m alive. Voice: (Child’s Voice) Actually, it’s more like it protected you from something, and you are now in a coma. John turns, and sees a person dressed like a jester with dust sparkling around him flying towards him. He’s wearing a purple hat with two points going down, a gem covered magenta jacket with red and gold on it. He has tight purple overalls, with magenta covered feet besides the toes. He’s wearing gloves, and has blue, cat like eyes. John: You can fly! Jester: So can you. Give it a go. Just think and believe. (John closes his eyes, and his feet float off the ground. He opens them, and sees he’s off the ground, covered in sparkling dust.) John: Whoa! (He loses slight control, and floats upside down.) How do I get up?! Jester: You need a little more focus. Now, keep up if you can! (The jester flies off, heading towards the trees.) John: Hey! Wait! John rights himself up, and takes off after the jester. He approaches the tree, and flies through the branches. He comes out the other side, where the jester was waiting for him, and they fly together. They fly down and are right above a river, John letting his hand skim across the water. They fly up the waterfall, and the jester spins, causing the water to fly everywhere, creating several small rainbows and gives him a speed boost. John spins as well, and the same thing happens. They fly high into the sky, and the jester does a loop-de-loop, then goes straight. John simply evens himself out, working to catch up. John: Hold on a second! Just, stop! (John stops, and the jester turns around, flying back to him.) Jester: What’s wrong? Can’t keep up? John: No. Who are you? Where am I? You said earlier that I was in some sort of coma. Jester: Oh, right. I was just so excited to have someone to play with that I forgot. I am NiGHTS, a Nightmaren. John: Nightmaren? Is that the species that lives on this planet? NiGHTS: I’m not quite sure what a “planet” is, but this world is Nightopia, in the Realm of Sleep. John: So I’m not in my world, I’m in a dream? NiGHTS: Exactly! In a dream, you can do whatever you want, as your thoughts control everything. John: Are there other worlds in this realm? NiGHTS: I’m not sure. It’s too amusing to mess with Wizeman, my creator, here that I haven’t gone out exploring yet. Then, the world turns dark, as a large snake like creature appears, making John and NiGHTS look like specks. It’s body is brown, and it has two arms with claws. On the sides of its head are large mouths, expanding wider than the body itself. From its head are a series of dark purple mana tentacles. The mouths open, and it roars, destroying color all around them. John: What is that thing?! NiGHTS: I haven’t a clue! It must be a creation of Wizeman! Large echoing voice: All hail Gaia! John: That answers that. Whoa! Gaia raises its arm, and swings its claw at them, infusing it with powerful mana. NiGHTS raises his hand, and a light magenta orb comes out. The orb turns into a giant iron gate, and the claw hits the gate, denting it. The gate disappears, and NiGHTS fires another magenta orb, which turns into a giant spinning drill, which hits Gaia. It roars, and is pushed back. John: How did you do that? NiGHTS: This is a dream, remember? You can do anything, create anything. John: Really? (His hands glow a light magenta, but it wasn’t mana.) I’ll call this dream powers. John flies at Gaia, clenching his fist. He raises it, and fires a dream ray at Gaia. Gaia is hit, and its body starts to disintegrate. Gaia roars in pain, and its mana tentacles come whipping down at him. NiGHTS fires dream orbs, creating several shields that repel the tentacles. John continues to fire the dream rays, destroying Gaia’s body bit by bit. He then rejoins NiGHTS. John: This is taking too long. We need to completely envelop and destroy it in one go. NiGHTS: Sounds good. We’ll have to be quick, though. John and NiGHTS fly to the opposite sides of Gaia, dodging tentacles. They raise their arms, and start to create a giant dream barrier, which forms around Gaia. It is completely enveloped, and its body burns at an incredible rate. It gives off a powerful roar, when it explodes, the shockwave restoring color and light to the world. Everything was back to normal, as if it was never there. NiGHTS: That wasn’t bad. You’re pretty creative. If you want, you can stay here with me. We can get into all loads of trouble, and kick plenty of of butt. John: I appreciate the offer, but I need to return to the waking world. I’m still needed out there. How do I wake up? NiGHTS: You’ll need a powerful enough reaction. John: In that case, (Holds up Omnitrix) let’s cause the reaction from this. NiGHTS: Okay. (NiGHTS grabs the Omnitrix, and a powerful sparkle of Omnitrix energy and dream energy collide, creating a large flash of light. End Scene John wakes up, laying on the ground. To his left is a pile of burnt debris from the capsule. To his right and standing over him is a blue rodent like alien, standing on two legs. It has six large spikes of fur sticking out of the back of its head, with two smaller ones on its back. Its stomach, arms and mouth are are a cream color, while the rest of its fur is blue. It has green eyes, and is wearing gloves, and red and white running shoes. He has a small tail. John: Ugh. What happened? Alien: You were in that rubble. Surprising that you’re alive. John: I’ve been in worse, I think. Who are you? Alien: I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hexahog. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin *NiGHTS *Sonic the Hexahog Villains *Dr. Eggman *Gaia Trivia *Dr. Eggman returns, beginning the Sonic the Hexahog Arc. *Sonic's species name is changed to "Hexahog" to make him an alien species, to not be confused with Earth hedgehogs. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc